


Grown Man In My Suit And Tie

by truleedevastating



Series: Steve and Bucky- Mob AU of sexiness [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mob AU, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Peter Parker/ Wade Wilson (mentioned) - Freeform, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Suits, Surprising, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mobster! bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truleedevastating/pseuds/truleedevastating
Summary: Bucky decides to surprise Steve after being away for so long.-Title inspired by song Oui- Jeremih





	Grown Man In My Suit And Tie

The drive through the city is smooth and relaxing, something Steve needs for his rapid heartbeat that's currently driving him crazy. It's been a while since Bucky's been gone doing his mission in France, and as he's arrived back home to Brooklyn, decided to invite Steve to a date. Now, despite their marriage for a good 1 year, Steve is still _very_ nervous for this date.

They haven't seen each other yet, not even through a simple video call because Bucky had insisted, in these words even, that " _It makes our long due reunion even more genuinely emotional, don'tcha think?_ "

And with enough time to actually think about, Steve realised Bucky was right. So now, after three months of not seeing each other, they're finally going to again, alongside sipping on fine wine and catching up ( _preferably in bed but eh, whichever works_ ).

Bucky had messaged Steve yesterday, reading " _I'm back in town baby. Natasha will be delivering a suit for you to wear to our date tomorrow night, 9pm. Scott will drive you. See you soon doll x_ " So Steve got ready hours ago, showering, hell, even shaving, washing his hair and dressed up into the suit that Natasha gave him. By the looks of it- the beige pants and blazer, crisp white dress shirt and brown oxfords, along with a black wool peacoat- Bucky still remembers Steve's odd sense of fashion and style so much he made literally the most perfect outfit Steve could've asked for. He tried asking where they were going as well, but Bucky merely replied that it's a surprise, and it has to wait.

Inside the back of the limousine, with dim blue lights flashing around a minibar, he was buzzing with excitement so much he couldn't stop the constant tapping of his foot. He had both hands together between his thighs to keep them warm even though he had wool mittens on, and couldn't stop thinking about the night ahead of him.

"Well, we've almost arrived to our destination. You must be excited to see boss again, hm?" Scott smiles, glancing into the rearview mirror.

"Definitely." Steve huffs, unable to hold back the growing smile on his lips.

Before he knows it, the limousine has parked at the curb and Scott's outside, rushing around to grab the door. Steve takes a deep breath, unsure why he's so nervous in the first place, bugt climbs out of the car anyway. Scott walks beside Steve to escort him through the crowd of people out the front also draped in thick, expensive clothes for the Wintery nights with snow blanketing the concrete grounds.

"Where's Bucky?" Steve asks, nuzzling his nose into the flared collar of his buttoned up coat.

"Boss said he's up top waiting for you."

When Steve's eyes measure the building, he gasps at how tall it is. It looks as if it reaches outer space, stretching so high it may be possible to view the whole of New York from the top floor. And that's where Bucky wants to meet? Sheesh.

There's a lot more of a crowd than often, or than what you'd expect, and it seems they're heading across the road to where a newly opened building is being introduced. Steve goes to turn to look at the new building properly but Scott ushers him inside the one in front of him instead, taking him to a private elevator that's emptied of people when they catch sight of Steve.

They enter the elevator, Scott pressing the top floor buton then planting himself beside Steve, boths hands in front over his crotch with his chin tipped up a bit, and intercom in his ear. A few silent minutes pass before the elevator stops and the doors open, indicating for Steve to walk forward. He glances at Scott, who doesn't even look at him, probably didn't move the entire elevator trip.

"Thanks Scott. Night." He smiles, taking a few steps out, and the elevator doors close.

Steve then looks around the place, completely pitch black with no lighting whatsoever, only from outside with the golden lights of buildings, and bold silhouettes of furniture. As silent as he normally is, he takes a few steps around the area, his eyes exploring the floor with curiosity. The darkness is comforting, and he can't help but draw himself over to the tall glass windows, overlooking the busy streets of Brooklyn. He smiles, looking down as far as possible, becoming so engrossed in the beautiful view that he jumps at the low chuckle from behind him.

"Enjoying the view?"

Steve whips around in seconds, eyes wide at the familiar voice that echoes in his head.

_Bucky._

He's dressed in a black three-piece suit and shining oxfords, a sly grin on his face as he takes in the view of his husband before him. His hands are shovelled deep down into the pockets of his black khaki pants, and Steve takes a moment to himself, jaw dropped to the ground.

Then he smiles, exclaiming, "Bucky!" before running up into Bucky's arms, slightly being lifted up into the air and smashing their mouths together. They kiss for what feels like centuries over centuries, Bucky holding Steve by the waist and smiling against those familiar, sweet lips. Only their mouths part while they still hold each other close both grinning ear to ear at each other. Steve leaves a peck on Bucky's nose, his arms looped around his neck to bring him down and they bump foreheads to close the small space betwee them.

"I missed you." Bucky starts, quietly whispering with his hands on Steve's hips.

"I missed you too."

"Oh really?" Bucky grins with an arched eyebrow.

" _Really_."

They laugh happily for a bit, staring into each others eyes until Bucky grins even wider and pulls away properly, straightening up and slotting Steve beside him and under his arm.

"Now, before we go get something to eat, I have a bit of a surprise for you. Remember those markets you always forced me to? The ones with that stall that has the art equipment you really love?" Bucky asks as they stare out the windows together, now admiring the building Steve went to look at earlier. More and more people are gathering outside of it from down below.

"Yeah?" Steve mutters confusedly quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I got in touch with the stall to buy a couple of their supplies aaaand, I guess I went a bit out of hand." He pulls a small remote from his pocket, handing it to Steve who looks up in even more confusion. Anxiety washes through him as well.

"Oh god- Buck, what'd you- what'd you do?"

"Press the button and you'll find out baby." He whispers, kissing Steve on the cheek. The blond gulps, looking down at the remote and the small grey button just asking to be pressed. He looks backs up at Bucky still staring down at him, and frowns slightly.

"Don't tell me the whole of Brooklyn blows up?"

Bucky then laughs, throwing his head back, "Of course not darl. Now c'mon, press the button, then look outside the window."

So Steve does, his thumb pressing down gently onto the button then lifting his head up. The tall, black building across from them, with the hundreds of people down at the bottom of it, lights up with golden lights, and lettering at the top of building catches Steve's eyes.

He gasps.

_Rogers' Art World_

It's in large, lit up, cursive writing, and Steve feels his heart hammer out of his chest at the sight of it. The sound of the crowd cheering from below is audible even from up where they stand and he huffs in disbelief, unable to close his mouth. Bucky chuckles at how mesmerized Steve is at the moment and kisses his cheek.

"Turns out I brought the whole business and made it into our own. We'll be getting the exact same supplies, even larger stocks full, and they'll be sold at _your very own business_  baby. Looks like you don't gotta wait every Sunday to get their supplies."

"Bucky I..."

"I know you may not want to put up your own art, but you have a whole few floors to yourself to exhibit any just in case." Bucky points at the building, going over what Natasha had gone over both months ago, and again just hours ago. Steve just stares with tears welling up in his eyes, "And the two top floors is another art studio for you. The rest will be the business where multiple companies will have their art supplies sold on your shelves."

No response, and Bucky doesn't know whether that's a good thing or not. So he goes on, explaining the name of the business, "I know how much you love your ma, so that's why I named it Rogers. Hope ya don't mind."

"Hope I don't mind-- Buck!" Steve turns around, his husbands arm over his shoulders sliding off. He stares up at Bucky sobbing and rubs the tears away, "You- You actually got me this! A business! A _whole damn building_ of art supplies! And even an art exhibit! With _another two floors_ of an art studio!" He exclaims with both hands out, and Bucky takes the moment to stare this time, still unsure.

"S-So do you like it-"

"Do I like it?! James Buchanan Barnes-" Steve's hands clap over Bucky's cheeks, holding his face and pulling him down so they're at eye level again, "I _love_ it. And I love _you_."

"Y-You do? I mean, like the building-"

"What the fuck makes you think I don't?!"

"I don't know I just...thought maybe uh, it was too much for you-"

"Bucky, this is all so amazing. The building, the business, the studio and exhibit, the name, the surprise- _everything_. It's all so amazing and I can't even find the words to describe how grateful I am. I will always love whatever you give me. It could be a keychain and I'd still cry the amount of tears I'm crying right now. You've never disappointed me, never overwhelmed me, so why would I be now? I love you, _James_ , and you know I do." Bucky gulps at both the mention of his real name and how much harder he's fallen for his husband. He gently handles Steve's waist, going down on both knee's so they're both comfortable gazing into each other's eyes.

"Steve...I could not have asked for anyone better." He whispers, relishing in the way his husbands smile broadens, and quickly takes him for a tender kiss. When they pull apart just enough to speak, Bucky licks Steve's lips so they open and breathes, "I love you so much doll."

"What did I do to deserve you, Bucky?" Steve asks as they bump foreheads again, his arms wrapped around the mobsters neck.

"Maybe I'm special." He jokingly answers, and they laugh together, unable to rip their gazes away.

"I'm pretty sure you're _more_ than special."

"Oh yeah? Then what about you? Surely you completely overtake me when it comes to speciality?" Bucky grins and winks and Steve shrugs, a smirk plaing at his lips.

"Perhaps."

"Hm...I think it's a definite yes." He kisses Steve again before standing up and they pull away from each other properly. Bucky takes a deep breath, "So, you wanna check out your new business or get some of Wade's & Peter's chimichanga's?"

Steve laughs as they turn to the elevator, nuzzling himself back under Bucky's arm.

"Oh you're such a romantic, taking me to a chimichanga restaurant."

Bucky shrugs, knowing all too well that going to Wade's & Peter's restaurant is what they both love.

"Chimichanga's it is."


End file.
